This invention relates generally to passenger restraint mechanism and more specifically to such mechanisms especially adapted for use in vehicles that are subject to extreme motion changes, such as amusement ride vehicles.
There are many applications where passenger restraint mechanisms are useful, such as in automobiles, boats, airplanes, railroad cars, etc. Many types of passenger restraint mechanisms have been developed for vehicles, such as those described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,393,010 -- Steinberg (1968); 3,262,716 -- Graham (1966); 3,640,572 -- Doehler (1972); 3,713,694 -- Miller (1973); 3,203,733 -- Priest et al (1965); and 3,722,951 -- Ezquerra (1973).
A primary goal of the present invention is to provide an improved passenger restraint mechanism for vehicles of amusement rides. Such vehicles are purposely put through rapid motion changes in order to give their passengers thrilling physical sensations. An example of such a ride is one described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No,. 443,814 filed Feb. 19, 1974 by Karl W. Bacon, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,605 issued June 17, 1975 of common ownership with the present application, which is of a roller coaster type. The vehicles of the ride disclosed in this co-pending application travel on a pair of tracks that are wrapped in the shape of a helix, thereby causing the car to turn over as it travels through a portion of the ride.
As further objects of the present invention, it is desired to provide a passenger restraint mechanism that is comfortable, easily adjustable by the passenger, one which aids in passenger movement into and out of a seat when it is not restraining the passenger, one that is a sure and positive restraint mechanism and which further is easily controllable by an operator of the amusement ride.
It is yet another object of the present application to provide a cooperative passenger seat shape and passenger restraint bar which accommodates all sizes of passengers from children through large adults.